


teenage dream

by yorit1



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/M, M/M, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27024712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yorit1/pseuds/yorit1
Summary: “not interested, thank you” and first wine. The fic is based on these two, day 15 of October prompts. it's a teen AU.
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden, Adam Barton/Victoria Sugden
Kudos: 31





	teenage dream

Tonight Aaron was going to a party at Vic’s house. Vic was joining him at turning 15. And she decided that she wanted to have a party. Aaron was nervous. He had a crush on Vic’s older brother Robert. It was complicated because Robert was his best friend’s older brother, and he was 18 while Aaron was only 15. Aaron knew it would never happen, but still, he could dream. Vic was one of the few people that knew that he was gay. She was always trying to set him up with different guys that she thought were fit.   
Aaron was dressed for the party and was making it to victoria’s house at Emmerdale Farm. Victoria was having the party in one of the empty barns. Her parents were away for the night, and her brothers were in charge.   
It is a wine party as everyone is drinking wine and that is the only beverage that is on offer It is Aaron’s first time drinking wine. Aaron has drunk other alcoholic beverages before, what with his mum owning a pub, but it was mostly beer. Aaron liked beer. He was not sure about wine. There was a reason that he never had drunk wine. There was always a first time for everything.   
Aaron took a bottle and started drinking from it. He then joined victoria on the floor. Aaron passed victoria the bottle so she could drink from it as well. The two of them enjoyed drinking from the bottle as more people showed up.  
“What do you think of Finn Barton. He is in our year, and he is kind of nerdy but in a cute way. I heard he was gay and he fancies you. You should go for it.” Vic said.   
Aaron groaned and had a frown on his face. He knows who Finn was, and he was not his type. He was very awkward. Aaron never saw anything happening between them. Just because they were the only two gay kids, their age did not mean that something had to happen between them.   
Aaron went up to Adam when he saw him. Vic and Adam liked each other, but it was a complicated mess. Adam’s mum Moira owned butler’s farm which was competing with Emmerdale Farm. Jack did not want Vic spending time with Adam. Adam was usually the go-to between them. He hoped that one day they could make it work despite what their parents thought.   
Aaron saw Robert was watching, and he came over to them.  
“Robert Sugden I’m Vic’s older brother. I’m watching you.” He said to Adam.   
He then looked at Aaron. “Want to come over and see this new game I got.” Aaron saw what Robert was doing and agreed to go with him. Aaron took the bottle of wine with him.   
“Sorry about that, I don’t agree with dad and don’t mind them spending time together just they are 15, and I’m still in charge.” Robert Babbled. “I do have a game that I can show you. And I have beer with me I bet you are more of a beer man than a wine one. Want to come?”   
Aaron did not know if the wine was making him hallucinate. Was The Robert Sugden inviting him up to his room and offering him a beer, what was happening here?   
Aaron nodded and followed Robert to his room. When they got there, the room was elegant. Aaron had never seen a teenagers room that was so clean. His room was a total mess, and his mum always yelled at him to clean up.   
“What game were you thinking?” Aaron asked.   
“I have FIFA how are you at football.”  
“I’m going to kick your ass.” Aaron went and sat down. Robert brought over the two beers and gave one to Aaron.  
“Yes, I’m winning. You are horrible at this game, mate.”  
“I guess I am. We should head back to the party see whats going on. I need to make sure that everything is okay with Vic. But we should do this again.   
Aaron and Robert walked back into the party and saw that it was in full swing.   
Victoria walked up to them and grabbed Aaron’s hand and pulled him along.  
“You are just in time we are playing spin the bottle. You know how it goes, and we couldn’t have played without my best friend. Come on, Aaron it’ll be fun.” Vic said.   
Aaron went with Vic and sat next to her. Victoria set the people as she wanted. She had her scheming face on and was setting things up for something Aaron was not sure what. The Sugden’s were known to try and get what they want, and clearly, Vic wanted something.   
“Finn you are first, come and spin the bottle. Spin the bottle.” Vic chanted and handed the bottle to Finn who happily spans the bottle. The bottle was spinning, and Aaron was watching it and hoping that the bottle would not land on him. He did not want to kiss Finn. He did not like him. Spending time with Robert reaffirmed his crush on him and strengthened it. Robert was even more impressive than Aaron thought he was. He had beautiful blue-green eyes, and freckles that covered his face. His smile was to die for. Aaron suddenly hears Vic call his name and wave her hand in front of his face.  
“Oy Earth to Aaron. Aaron.” Vic said as she waved her hands in front of Aaron’s face.   
“What?” Aaron asked.   
“The bottle landed on you, and you get to kiss Finn,” Vic said and had a smirk on her face. Aaron knew now what she was planning. She wanted him and Finn to kiss so something would happen between them.   
“Not interested, Thank you,” Aaron said. He saw Finn stop in his tracks as he was walking over.   
“It is the rules, Aaron,” Vic said.  
“Well I’m not playing, fuck you, I thought you were my friend,” Aaron yelled and stormed out of the party.   
He was standing outside in the chilly March air when he heard footsteps and felt someone join them.   
“Vic likes to get what she wants, but what do you want,” Robert said.   
“You.” Aaron let slip accidentally. His face turned red.   
“Aaron we cant, your 15. You are my sisters best friend. I’m 18. An adult you are a child. And you are drunk. You drank that bottle of wine.”  
Aaron was upset and had tears rolling down his cheek. Robert kissed his cheek, where the tear was rolling. Aaron basked in the warmth of the kiss.   
“Let’s talk tomorrow and figure things out. I refuse for anything to happen between us when you are drunk—Aaron, please don’t cry. You are kind and funny and have beautiful eyes. But I can’t. Please understand. We will talk tomorrow and work it out. Promise me.”  
“I promise.”   
Robert pulled Aaron into a hug. Robert was strong and comforting. Aaron knew that he never felt as safe or secure as he did at that moment. Tomorrow would come, and they could talk, and Hopefully, someday he and Robert will be together properly.


End file.
